Pistrix (character)
Pistrix is a highly-intelligent Grand Shark. He is considered the oldest of all sharks, and also the wisest as well as the most bloodthirsty. Pistrix's origins date back to the time of the Forgotten War. He states he was uplifted by the "masters" (the Precursors) to be a kind of leader for their indoctrinated aquatic life-forms that doubled as soldiers. The Grand Shark was enhanced with limited Psionic abilities to communicate with other sharks and lead them into battle. However the shark was far more intelligent than the Precursors had assumed it would be, and communicated with other sharks in the facility and surrounding waters to attempt a kind of prison-break, where Pistrix and the other sharks successfully escaped. The sharks later returned to the facility and helped free a new kind of shark called the "Sea Reaper Leviathan" which dwarfed the other sharks and was very aggressive, but Pistrix was able to communicate with and order the Sea Reaper around. Together, the massive shark swarm reduced the Precursor facility to ruins via the Sea Reaper destroying the cables holding it in place over a sea trench. This same facility's wreckage soon became the "Sanctuary" that the sharks would return to, and thus is infested with hundreds upon hundreds of sharks of all kinds including Razorfins, Grand Sharks, Sledges, Sea Reaper Leviathans, Bone Sharks, Sand Sharks and Blood Sharks. Pistrix himself also dwells there, surrounded by his lesser sharks. As the "leader" of the sharks, Pistrix is regarded as a god but he considers himself a very important individual rather than a god. He is capable of communicating with other lifeforms telepathically, giving himself a deep and echoed voice to those he talks to. His Psionic powers also allows him to communicate with seemingly any living thing with a brain in the ocean from any distance, and he uses it to scare members of the Solar Accord after Manehattan is sank by a Tectonic Bomb and sharks swim into the flooded city to pick off soldiers. Rainbow Dash is among the soldiers struggling in the water and hears Pistrix's taunts, narrowly escaping a Razorfin as Sideswipe lifted her out of the ocean to safety, watching helplessly as Solar forces were devoured by sharks in the water below. Pistrix has an avid hatred for Aquarius after she released her pet, the Kraken, into the ocean but upon her death Pistrix heavily respected Vivaro for killing her and taking control of her pet. Due to this, Pistrix also respects Union Strike and will likely do as Union asks of him. Pistrix was safe and protected from the Last Lights as he was miles under the surface of the ocean, and remained there for centuries. Trivia Pistrix ''comes from a Greek word meaning "Sea Monster" which is used to describe sharks, whales and sawfish. Pistrix is inspired by the tutorial level of the videogame ''Depth where players control au unnamed Tiger Shark who speaks with a voice similar to Pistrix, who kills Divers to defend his Sanctuary.